1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bow handle and more particularly pertains to holding and carrying a bow with a bow handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow handles is known in the prior art. More specifically, bow handles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and carrying a bow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,162 to Stewart discloses an archery bow handle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,762 to Jennings discloses a bow handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,100 to Rickard discloses an archery bow with movable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,287 to Babington discloses an archery bow assembly having a universally mounted handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,964 to Tsai discloses a method of producing a bow holding handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,968 to Hollingsworth discloses a handle apparatus for compound bow.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bow handle that is simple in design and allows a bow to be easily carried from one location to another.
In this respect, the bow handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and carrying a bow.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bow handle which can be used for holding and carrying a bow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.